Generating computer code that is efficiently processed (i.e., “optimized”) is an important goal in software design and execution. Source code (i.e., that code which is in human readable form) is typically converted into object code, and thereafter an executable application by use of a compiler. One common structure found in source code is a loop. Nested loops, or a loop within a loop, are also common structures. Loops are used to repeat one or more operations or instructions. Loops may be characterized by a loop header, loop body and a branch back to the top of the loop. Compilers generally perform various “optimization” techniques on the looped code to improve processor execution time of the looped instructions, such as loop unrolling, loop fusion, etc.